


Prophecy Conspiracy Theory

by FriendlyLegoPerson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Riordanverse, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyLegoPerson/pseuds/FriendlyLegoPerson
Summary: What happened to the children of the Big Three that were already alive when the prophecy was issued? We know about Nico and Bianca, but what about Zeus and Poseidon's kids?





	Prophecy Conspiracy Theory

Before the Great Prophecy was issued, the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) were allowed to have kids. So, they probably had kids that were born before the prophecy was issued, like Nico and Bianca. If Hades, who never broke the oath, had two kids alive when the prophecy was issued, then Poseidon and Zeus definitely had at least that many kids around that age, if not more. But what happened to them?

The Romans never mention the Great Prophecy, it probably only applied to Greek demigods. And let's just assume that any Big Three kids that were sixteen or older when the prophecy was issued didn't count. Even so, we're likely looking at a dozen Big Three kids who never reached sixteen. Now, it's true that monsters would have killed a few of them, but in Nico's flashback Hades mentioned that Zeus wanted Nico and Bianca to go to camp. If all of the Big Three kids went to camp (or if they didn't it was because they died before they got there) then they would be well protected. Yes, this was in the days before Thalia's tree, but we know from Demigod Diaries that the campers had ways of protecting themselves. So again, a few would have died, but there is no way all of them did.

But more importantly, if the Big Three kids went to camp, they would be trained. Nico could shadow-travel and control ghosts at ten, Percy could control water at twelve, and Thalia could call down lightning at fourteen. If they could do this without training, then who knows how powerful the Big Three kids would be if they had other people around who understood what their powers were and could teach them how to use them. And that's just on their own. They'd have trained together and a few might have even grown up together. Think about how powerful Percy and Jason were when they worked together in Heroes of Olympus. There is no way more than two or three died at camp.

If two or three were killed by monsters before getting to camp, and two or three were killed at camp, then that's still seven well-trained teamed-up Big Three kids that ended up dead far too quickly and far too _conveniently_ for it to be a coincidence.

Something had to happen in order for them to all die before age sixteen.

I think that the gods made sure that none of them reached sixteen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will have my theories on how.


End file.
